Un sucre et demi
by Tommaso
Summary: L'amour ou l'affection est une chose très compliquée mais composée de choses très simples !   ; Sherlock réalise que John n'avait pas tord. Léger slash.


Une petite histoire qui commence à dater, qui a déjà beaucoup voyagé, mais que je n'avais jamais déposé ici. C'est chose faite ! C'était en réalité ma première fiction Sherlock BBC. J'espère qu'elle plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le sofa, les mains jointes sous son menton, Sherlock fixait de ses yeux vides le plafond du 221b Baker Street. Seul dans l'appartement, il s'était réjoui d'entreprendre une longue et immobile réflexion, trois patches de nicotine fraîchement collés sur la peau.<p>

John avait quitté le domicile vers sept heures vêtu de sa légère chemise bleue – réservée aux grandes occasions, en cause de sa prétendue capacité à mettre les yeux du médecin en valeur –, fraîchement rasé, parfumé de cet after-shave bon marché et du parfum offert à Noël par sa sœur. Ainsi, en dépit de l'aspect « secret » de cette escapade, Holmes n'avait eu aucun mal à identifier la raison de ce départ.

Collectant les évidences, il en était venu à identifier une femme, à l'orée de la trentaine, à la peau claire, probablement issue du milieu médical et allergique au pollen. Simple constatation obtenue après observation d'une écaille de vernis Chanel rose – trop cher pour une étudiante, trop frais et coloré pour une femme mûre - , d'une trace de poudre de riz sur le col d'une des chemises, d'une subtile odeur de désinfectant et du fait que, malgré ses travers romantiques, John n'avait nullement fait l'acquisition d'un bouquet de fleurs mais bien d'une boîte de chocolats.

Un rictus étira sa joue. Il ne le trouvait ni ridicule ni attendrissant. Mais plutôt divertissant. Après une brève étude des critères de choix féminins, il semblait pourtant que John figurait dans la moyenne supérieure. Or celui-ci ne parvenait jamais à reconduire une relation sur plus de deux ou trois dates. Aux yeux de le consultant, ces parades amoureuses, rencontres au cinéma et autres dîners lui semblaient être des choses grotesques mais néanmoins difficiles. Sherlock se félicita finalement de se désintéresser du beau sexe. Et du sexe fort. Et du sexe tout court.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil au coin de la pièce où John avait installé son ordinateur portable, Holmes fronça les sourcils : en d'autres temps, son colocataire aurait écrit un billet, complétant son blog et provoquant les cliquetis des touches du clavier. Ce bruit apaisait Sherlock plus que n'importe quelle drogue, qu'elle fut douce ou dure. Bien entendu, il ne ressentait aucun sentiment à l'égard de cet homme dont il appréciait cependant la présence rassurante.

Rêvassant, vaguant au crime parfait, il entendit les grincements des escaliers, le craquement du parquet, le bruissement de semelles sur le paillasson et le bruit métallique d'une clé dans la serrure. Ouvrant un œil pour consulter l'heure, il découvrit avec étonnement qu'il n'était guère que huit heures et demie. Fermant rapidement les yeux, il identifia sans aucun mal l'auteur du soupir qui accompagnait le claquement de porte.

« John ? »

Découvrant son colocataire trempé jusqu'aux os, les mèches de cheveux blonds collées aux tempes et sur le front, grelotant et la mine contrariée, Sherlock se redressa lentement. Récupérant de son ascension nicotinée, le consultant ne le questionna guère.

« Je vais faire du thé. »

Œuvrant maladroitement entre les sachets et la bouilloire, Holmes amena bientôt le plateau et déposa l'une des tasses devant son colocataire, à proximité d'une boîte de pralines à l'emballage défraîchi. S'asseyant en travers sa chaise, le consultant avança l'hypothèse la plus plausible :

« Elle n'est pas venue. »  
>« Non. »<br>« Ce n'était pas une question. »  
>« Je sais, Sherlock. Je sais. »<p>

Les volutes de fumée s'évanouirent par-dessus la tasse émaillée, tenue entre les mains pataudes et solides du médecin. La tête inclinée, un regard perçant se baladant sur les traits défaits de son colocataire, le sociopathe reprit le dessus :

«Pourquoi les gens… normaux cherchent autant à se lier à une personne ? Quel est l'intérêt de se contenter d'un seul individu qui ne peut, évidemment, sustenter à tous nos désirs ? »

Souriant tristement, se moquant de l'ignorance de Sherlock, John appuya son visage sur ses poings fermés. Evitant soigneusement les yeux clairs de son colocataire, il entreprit des explications confuses mais sincères :  
>« Parce que les gens normaux aiment se sentir unique aux yeux d'une autre personne. Ou quelque chose comme cela. »<br>« Et comment peuvent-ils savoir s'ils sont uniques ? »

Haussant les épaules, les mains du médecin brassèrent l'air, attirant irrémédiablement l'attention d'Holmes. Plissant le front, Watson énuméra des faits aussi anodins que porteurs de sens :  
>« Ils ne le savent pas, ils le sentent. Ils se disent des mots doux, consacrent du temps pour des activités communes et s'adressent des messages, des coups de téléphone. » Devant la mine attentive mais perplexe du jeune homme, John conclut. « L'amour ou l'affection est une chose très compliquée mais composée de choses très simples ! »<p>

Portant son thé à ses lèvres, Holmes acquiesça de la tête afin de l'inviter à poursuivre son discours.  
>« Ils se protègent mutuellement... Ils connaissent des anecdotes, des petits trucs sans importance. »<p>

Un étrange silence s'installa. Scrutant la pluie qui s'abattait sur les vitres, Holmes s'efforçait d'imaginer son colocataire, resserrant son col, sous les trombes de pluie et les cheveux battus par le vent, attendant en vain. Il scruta sa mémoire à la recherche d'une formule rassurante, d'un réconfort quelconque entendu de-ci ou de-là :

« Elle doit être sotte. » Bredouilla Sherlock, étrangement peu sûr de lui quand il s'agissait de démontrer son humanité. Il venait de décréter que cette fille était idiote. Pourquoi, il n'aurait pu le dire. Mais elle l'était. Point.

John eu un sourire mi-surpris mi-touché et porta sa propre tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Dégustant une rasade du breuvage, il grimaça et tendit la main vers le sucrier :  
>« Sherlock, pourriez-vous me passer-<br>« Un sucre et demi. » Compléta, machinalement, l'enquêteur en tendant la soucoupe sur laquelle il avait, depuis longtemps, brisé les morceaux blancs. « Vous- Vous n'êtes pas fautif, John. »

Déchirant le papier doré, Watson découvrit une quinzaine de chocolats brillants et tendit ceux-ci à son colocataire, ragaillardi :  
>« Merci de faire semblant d'être humain, Sherlock. »<p>

Saisissant un Manon blanc entre les doigts, il caressa la surface lisse du chocolat, pensif. Portant finalement celui-ci entre ses deux dents, il croqua dans la friandise tout en observant son colocataire. Les épaules voutées, les lèvres tendues en avant, les yeux vides et délavés, il portait tous les signes d'une déception évidente.

Reculant brusquement sa chaise, Sherlock se leva sans donner d'avantage d'explications et disparut dans l'une des pièces – la salle de bain – pour en revenir avec une serviette. S'installant derrière le médecin, il couvrit sa tête du tissu et frictionna vigoureusement les cheveux humides. Repliant finalement l'objet, il le déposa sur un dossier de chaise et laissa un sourire poindre sur son visage :  
>« Un ou deux coups de peigne s'avèrent nécessaire. Changez de chemise. Je vous emmène dîner. Chinois ? Indien ? Français ? »<p>

Devant la mine perplexe de son colocataire, les cheveux ébouriffés, Sherlock s'apprêta à discuter avant de se raviser. Il reprit néanmoins la parole, quelques secondes après, d'une voix traînante, la joue étirée de répugnance :  
>« Hm, je vois… Burger King ? »<p>

Se relevant péniblement, Watson lissa ses cheveux, contempla la boîte de chocolat d'un air absent. Il s'avança enfin vers son ami, frôlant son épaule :  
>« Français, parfait. »<p>

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, le médecin fit volte-face :  
>« Merci. Une nouvelle fois. »<br>« C'est… trois fois rien. Un restau' entre… hm, potes ? » Bredouilla Sherlock, révélant à quel point des mots aussi argotiques et familiers pouvaient paraître étranges dans sa bouche.

Appuyé contre la porte, John inclina la tête et s'adressa à lui, d'une voix neutre, avant de disparaître dans la pièce :  
>« Ce sont les plus petites attentions qui sont les plus touchantes. »<p>

Revenant à la table, Sherlock en profita pour décoller ses trois patches qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Dégotant une chemise, il l'enfila sur sa mince silhouette et revint à la table, saisissant la théière pour l'emmener en cuisine. Jaugeant le niveau d'eau bouillante, il versa deux nouvelles tasses de breuvage. Remuant le liquide trouble à la cuillère, il cassa deux sucrettes pour n'en laisser tomber qu'une et demie au-dessus de la boisson de son colocataire. Conservant, amusé, la moitié restante dans sa paume, il murmura les propos autrefois attribués à John :  
>« Ils connaissent des anecdotes, des trucs sans importance. »<p>

Peut-être même des choses aussi ridicules que ces trois moitiés de sucre qui se désagrégèrent au fond de la tasse d'_Earl Grey_.


End file.
